


Can You Hear Me?

by DrewWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, rated teen for minor swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can find the new and improved version of this on my profile entitled "Who We Are"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I watch the street from my perch on the apartment building’s steps. The dust is still settling over the city and I'm still having a hard time believing that gods and aliens had just fought in Manhattan.

My apartment building is somehow still standing. Barely.

I look back down at my half finished sketch of the man from the attack. He had saved me and my co workers from a hoard of aliens. His blond hair and star-spangled spandex were still fresh in my mind, but I couldn't seem to get his body right. I run a hair through my brown hair, making it a worse mess than it was before. 

I look up from my sketchbook again when I hear the door behind me open. I don't need to turn around to know who it is. 

“Oh thank god you're alright,” Lucy sits down next to me “I was about to go looking for you.” She rests her head on my shoulder and I lean my head against hers. We sit in silence for a few moments before I speak. “Fucking aliens, Lucy. In New York.” 

Lucy chuckles. “The world just got a whole lot stranger, Tyler.” She sits up straight to tie her long blonde hair into a ponytail. She twists around to grab a pack of cigarettes from the bag draped over her shoulders. “Got a light,” she asks me as she opens the small box. I nod and pull my lighter out of my pocket, not in the mood to argue with her about her nasty habit.

“So, before the attack, how did the date with Jenna go?” I struggle with the lighter for a moment before the damn thing finally lights. Lucy takes a drag of the cigarette and then answers. 

“It went great for once. She's alright, I think. Her apartment is on the other side of Manhattan. Maybe we can do it again after all this shit,” she gestures at the street, “gets cleaned up.” I turn and smile at her. 

“Told you so.”

Lucy punches my shoulder but returns the smile nonetheless. “What about that one guy? Jake?” 

“He was an ass. Like the rest of them.” I shrug. Lucy hums a response. 

“And what about him?” It takes me a moment to realize that she's pointing at my sketchbook. My face heats up. 

“He's someone from the attack. I think I heard the radio call them ‘The Avengers’. He saved me and the girls when one of those aliens smashed through the bakery.” I snatch the sketchbook from Lucy’s hands and slam it closed, placing it in my art bag. Lucy gives me The Look as she brings the cigarette to her lips again.

“What?” 

“You've got a crush on a goddamn superhero.” My face turns an even deeper shade of red.

“I would hardly call it a crush Lucy.” Lucy rolls her eyes at me. “Uh huh. What would you call it then?”

“Shut up,” I mutter. Lucy laughs and ruffles my hair. We're quiet again. Lucy has been my roommate and best friend ever since I moved to Manhattan 4 years ago. I saw her flyer asking for a roommate and as soon as we met, we clicked. Both of us had lost our families so we don't have much. I guess that's why she's the only person I don't actively avoid.

We try our best to pay the rent with my job as a baker and her job waiting tables. I don't want to think about how we are going to manage now that both of our jobs have been destroyed. 

“You are ok, right,” Lucy says quieter than before, “you're all I've got, I don't know what I'd do without you.” I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to me. 

“Of course I'm ok. I'm not leaving you anytime soon,” I reply. She buries her head into my hoodie after snuffing out the cigarette on the ground. I wince as she leans on a particularly bad bruise. Lucy turns her head to glare at me.

“You should get some rest.”

“You should, too.” Neither of us move to get up. We sit on the steps until the sun starts to set and I hear her breath even out. I reach for my art bag and gently wrap Lucy’s small body in my arms and stand. Opening the apartment door is a hassle but I manage to do it without waking her. Luckily, the landlord is in the lobby and smiles at me as she presses the button on the elevator for me. I give her a thankful nod as the doors close.

Unlocking our door is another challenge that I somehow overcome. I drop my bag at our door and bring Lucy to her room, placing her down on the bed. I let out a sigh of relief as I silently close her door and make my way to the kitchen. I haven't eaten since lunch, as my stomach helpfully reminds me with a loud grumble. I scour the cabinets before finding a bag of chips. I quickly open them and bring them to the couch. I switch on the small tv and turn the volume down low.

After flipping through the plethora of news channels covering the exact same thing, one catches my eye. They're calling him Captain America. The name rings a bell, but I can’t remember where I’ve heard it before.

\---

“Are we almost there? I haven’t seen grandma in ages,” I whinned. I hear dad laugh from the driver's seat.

“Just a few more minutes Tyler,” mom replies from beside dad. I hear the motorcycle long before they do. The sound is muffled, almost as if it’s underwater. I excitedly look around, but I can’t seem to find it. A few seconds pass before I give up and turn back to the front. The motorcycle gets louder until the sound is right next to our car, but I still can’t see it. 

The sound is soon replaced with the screeching of car tires and crunching of metal. Again, it’s a watery sound. Now even more confused, I look for the wreck but find none.

“What was that?” I wondered. 

“What was what, honey?”

“Nothing.”

I hear the same roar of a motorcycle from before, this time it’s much clearer. I see the motorcycle this time. The man slashes our tires, and suddenly we are flying into a tree. The screeching and crashing repeat themselves.

\---

I jolt awake. I run a hand over my face, desperately trying to rub the confusing memory away. The news is still playing the same footage that every channel was playing last night. I stand up to stretch my arms and a blanket falls from my lap. Lucy must’ve left already. To where, I don’t know. I glance over at the clock over the stove; It’s already 10 and sunlight floods the apartment. With nothing better to do, I take my art bag and head out of the apartment building.

I need a better place to draw so I walk for awhile. I’m careful to step over any debris or rubble from yesterday. There are few people on the street; I see a couple calling for someone and searching through the remains of a restaurant. Some people walk the streets silently, New York is unusually quiet. 

Glass smashing and an alarm blaring breaks the eerie silence. The sound is muffled slightly. I quickly whip around to look at the store from where the sound came from. I expect to see someone breaking in, but no one is in sight. I glance around the street to see no one reacting. Intrigued, I make my way to the building. 

The door was left open, but considering the attack that just happened, I don’t think much of it. I close the door behind me as I slip in what appears to be a diner. I scan the room and notice nothing that would be out of the ordinary. 

The same sound of glass smashing and an alarm breaks the silence yet again. This time when I turn around, two fairly large men are clambering through the broken front window. They notice me immediately. 

“Shit.” I hear someone running towards me before I actually see someone running. Out of instinct I step away from the noise, and not even a second later the larger of the two comes barrelling towards me.

It’s almost like I can hear their attacks before they happen. I side step the other one, but I’m hit hard in the back of the head. I stumble forward a few steps before I whip around to dodge another attack. 

Before I know it, I’m shoved to the ground.


	2. Update

hey guys, I am currently working on version two of this story. I remember the idea I had for it, and since I don't despise it, I think I will continue. And i'm a lot better at writing now!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I can keep up with a second WIP, so I'm just posting this to see what kind of response it gets. I know a lot of this chapter isn't good, I just couldn't get it to where I wanted, so I gave up and posted it.


End file.
